Yes, I Love You!
by Sora Tsubameki
Summary: Spongebob tak pernah tahu, bahwa Squidward sangat menyayanginya. Hal itu baru terbukti saat mereka bertemu dengan hantu spatula di Krusty Krab saat tengah malam tiba. Happy FID minna COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: Spongebob bukan punya saya. Hehe**

**A/N: Happy FID, minna~ kali ini saya nyemplung di fandom yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya! Mood mendadak muncul begitu saja. Semoga masih bisa menghibur. RnR please. **** Setting diambil sebagian dari yang telah ada. Namun, disini saya mengganti cerita di tengah dan akhir cerita. Saya berpikir, bagaimana jika hantu spatula itu benar-benar mendatangi mereka. Hmm…Kita lihat saja. Enjoy minna!**

**-Yes, I Love You!-**

Tentu seluruh penghuni lautan dari tujuh benua telah mengetahui, hanya ada kata tidak pada squidward dan spongebob. Sang gurita dan kotak spons berwarna kuning jelas bagaikan pertemuan lapisan air laut yang berbeda massa jenisnya. Ada sebuah tabir tipis yang selalu memisahkan antara keduanya. Hanya ada kata-kata konyol yang keluar dari mulut – ralat, sponge tak punya mulut. Hanya ada kata-kata konyol yang keluar dari pori-pori yang berperan sebagai mulut sang sponge kuning, lalu direspon oleh kata-kata sok masuk akal dari gurita yang selalu mengidam-idamkan rambut lebatnya, meski kita semua mengetahui, gurita tak pernah berambut.

Akar permasalahannya sebenarnya bukan terletak disini. Masalah rumit datang ketika keduanya dipekerjakan Mr. Crab di restoran tuanya. Saya berani bertaruh, restoran tua sang kepiting pastilah akan tergulung ombak karena kekurangan dana jika tak ada koki handal yang memasakkan crabby petty di dapurnya. Ramuan crabby petty yang tersohor kabarnya bahkan mampu menyihir plankton kecil menjadi sang iblis di kota bikini bottom. Hah, dengan adanya bukti itu saya tidak perlu menggambarkan lebih panjang lagi akan kelezatan sang crabby itu bukan?

Seperti biasa, siang itu semuanya berjalan normal. Tuan Crab masih tetap duduk di balik meja kerjanya, menghitung tiap koin uang yang terkumpul oleh penjualan crabby petty hari itu. Patrick? Oh, seperti biasa. Dia selalu memesan crabby petty ukuran besar dan menelannya bulat-bulat. Syukurlah, hari ini dia tidak memuntahkan dan memakan kembali hasil muntahannya. Jika itu terjadi, Tuan Crab harus merelakan beberapa koin uangnya untuk mengembalikan selera makan pelanggan lainnya.

Squidward masih berada di balik meja kasir dengan tatapan bosan.

"Pesan apa, Tuan?" dengan nada bosan squidward mulai melayani pelanggan–hei, sejak kapan squidward tak pernah bosan?

"Satu crabby petty ukuran besar." Dan dalam hitungan detik, crabby petty istimewa dari racikan sang koki handal meluncur dari arah jendela deliver. Squidward dengan cekatan mulai mengambil dan menyodorkanya ke arah pelanggan. Kita skip saja bagian ini. Tentu akan membosankan menggambarkan rutinitas mereka yang berulang hampir puluhan kali setiap harinya.

Kini, suasana bikini bottom terlihat gelap, tanda malam telah tiba. Namun, tak seperti biasanya. Hari ini Tuan Crab memberlakukan peraturan lembur. Restoran 24 jam rasanya patut dicoba untuk melipatkan keuntungan bulan ini. Haha. Jelas keputusan ini berdampak pada jam kerja pegawai. Dengan adanya peraturan itu, kini, tepat tengah malam, hanya ada squidward dan spongebob yang masih terjaga. Berdua saja di dalam restoran tua itu.

"Aku heran, mana ada pelanggan yang akan memakan crabby petty tengah malam begini!" Squidward menaikkan alisnya. Guratan di dahinya menandakan kalau ia benar-benar gusar dan hampir gila. Err..mungkin dia memilih untuk gila saja dan dibawa ke rumah sakit daripada menunggui restoran tak berpenghuni seperti orang bodoh. Tunggu—setidaknya disini ada sponge kuning yang setia menemaninya. Hatinya agak senang memikirkannya, meski sampai bencana tsunami datang pun, dia tak akan pernah mau mengakui perasaan bahagianya jika berada di dekat sang sponge.

"Squidward, lebih baik kita bersiap untuk melayani pelanggan yang datang." Spongebob menginterupsi kekhusyukkan squidward.

"Diam kau! Kau kira siapa yang akan datang kesini jam tiga pagi? Ah—aku tahu. Mungkin kau belum pernah mendengarnya. Hantu bertangan spatula biasanya akan mengunjungi restoran setiap jam tiga pagi. Kedatangannya akan disambut oleh lampu ruangan yang mati nyala, deringan telepon tak jelas, dan tembok yang berubah menjadi hijau!"

Seketika itu spongebob gemetar ketakutan. Dia selalu percaya akan setiap perkataan sang gurita. Dia selalu menganggap squidward masuk akal dan mengetahui akan segala hal. Mungkin itu sebabnya, mengapa dulu dia nekat menjemput squidward yang pindah rumah ke luar bikini bottom agar mau kembali menjadi tetangganya kembali. Jelas, dia sangat merindukan squidward. Dia selalu merindukan saat dimana dia bisa mengganggu squidward di ruang tamunya, bahkan di kamar mandinya!

"Spongebob?" suara rendah squidward tak berpengaruh terhadap spongebob. Sang sponge kuning itu masih teteap saja bergetar. Air matanya hampir keluar. Dia sepertinya benar-benar merasa takut.

"Itu hanya cerita saja. Tak akan menjadi nyata.." Squidward berkata jengah, berusaha menenangkan sang sponge.

"Benarkah?" Oh, polos sekali rupanya sang sponge kuning ini. Squidward hanya tertawa miris. Tak ada yang mengetahui, bahkan dewa Neptunus sekali pun, squidward sedikit senang dengan tenangnya hati sahabat kecilnya itu.

_Klik klak klik klak_

"Spongebob, bagus sekali leluconmu itu. Aku terkesan." Squidward berkata sarkasme, meminta spongebob untuk menghentikan aksinya dalam menghidup matikan saklar. Tentu, dia tidak suka dengan hal konyol itu.

"Bukan aku, squidward." Spongebob tepat berada di depannya. Tentu, bukan spongebob pelakunya.

_Kring kring kring_

"Halo?" Squidward mengangkat telepon. Tak ada suara di seberang sana.

"Dasar orang iseng!" Squidward membanting telepon tuanya. Dia bahkan tak peduli kalau Tuan Crab bisa saja memotong gajinya karena rusaknya property kantor.

"Hahaha. Lucu sekali squidward. Kau tepat berada di depan crusty crab dan membawa spatula di tangan kananmu. Dan sekarang kau menuju kesini untuk menakut-nakutiku."

Squidward hanya memandang tak percaya kepada sobat kecilnya. Jelas-jelas dia berada di samping spongebob. Bagaimana bisa spongebob berpikir jika yang ada di luar sana adalah dirinya yang menyamar menjadi hantu spatula!

"AAA!" Squidward dan spongebob berteriak dan saling berpelukan. Pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka benar-benar mengerikan! Monster itu ternyata bukan hanya ada pada dongeng. Dia benar-benar ada! Kulit pucat yang seperti ikan busuk, tangan kanan yang tergantikan oleh spatula, dan jalannya yang terseok-seok ke arah mereka. Dia benar-benar hantu spatula!

"_Aku ingin makan_..." Suara sang monster begitu lirih, layaknya belum makan beratus-ratus tahun.

"Squidward..squidward..squidward..ahaha..ihiks.." Spongebob benar-benar bergetar hebat. Dia memeluk squidward dengan begitu eratnya. Hampir saja organ tubuh squidward keluar semua.

"Spongebob, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini!" dengan gerakan dipercepat, squidward berlari kea rah pintu sambil terus memegangi spongebob. Bagaimanapun, dia harus bisa keluar dari Crusty Crab dengan selamat, tentunya dengan keselamatan spongebob juga. Oh, so sweet.

"Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka!" Squidward teriak sejadi-jadinya. Hantu spatula tentu tidak akan membukakan pintu sebelum dia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"_Lapar…Lapar…" _ kini hantu spatula itu berjalan ke arah spongebob dan squidward dengan langkah terseok-seok. Sangking gemetarnya, rambut squid keluar dengan sendirinya, begitu juga dengan bulu mata spongebob. Bah!

"Mau apa kau?" Squid memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, sementara spongebob makin tenggelam saja di tubuh Squid sambil memeluk Squid pada level pertama—maksud saya, memeluk Squid dengan begitu kencangnya!

"_Lapar…aku ingin makan…"_

"Spongebob, kita harus berlari menuju dapur dan membuatkan monster spatula itu crabby petty. Denganbegitu dia akan melepaskan kita!" Squidward menarik pergelangan tangan sponge dan berlari ke arah dapur.

"Spongebob, tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya tinggal mengerjakan pekerjaan yang biasa kau lakukan. Menumpukkan crabby petty dan menyerahkannya kepada pelanggan." Squid mengarahkan kotak kuning itu kehadapannya. Sementara spongebob masih belum berani membuka matanya.

"Spongebob, kerjakan sekarang. Waktu kita tidak banyak!" Squid mengguncang keras tubuh sponge. Jika mereka tidak bergegas, lumut yang keluar dari tembok akan menenggelamkan mereka hidup-hidup di dalam crusty crab.

"Aku tidak bisa, Squidward. Aku tidak bisa!" Sponge menggeleng keras. Dia benar-benar tak bis aberpikir jernih dan mulai berhalusinasi.

"Mengapa kau begitu mempercayaiku sedangkan kau sendiri begitu membenciku? Sebaiknya kau saja yang melakukannya. Ihiks!" Spongebob makin bergetar. Lututnya terlihat begitu lemas.

"Aku tak pernah membencimu! Sekarang kerjakan apa yang kuperintahkan!"

"Apa? Jadi..kau tak membenciku?" Spongebob mulai berani membuka matanya, memandang lurus Squid yang langsung membuang muka.

"Ya, bukan begitu..tapi..tidak juga bisa dibilang seperti itu. Hanya saja.." Squid terlihat begitu kacau, merasa agak sedikit gugup jika ditatap intens seperti itu oleh kotak kuning bernama spongebob.

"Jadi?"

"_Lapar.." _Ini suara monster laut yang menginterupsi.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu?" Spongebob terus saja mendesak, tak sadar, lumut hijau telah setinggi pinggang dewasa.

"_Lapar…"_

"Squidward, jawab aku."

"_Lapar!"_

"Baiklah! Aku tidak membencimu. Sebenarnya aku menyayangimu selama ini. Aku begitu merindukanmu saat kau jauh dariku. Saat itu percayalah bahwa aku tak sungguh-sungguh untuk memutuskan pindah dari bikini bottom. Aku begitu bahagia ketika tahu kau datang menjemputku ke kota terkutuk itu! Aku mencintaimu!"

"…."

"…."

"_Lapar!"_

"Sekarang cepat berikan crabby petty pada monster laut jahanam pembawa spatula itu!"

"Err…baik, Squidward." Dalam beberapa menit saja, telah siap dua crabby petty spesial di depan meja kasir.

"_Umm…nyam..nyam..nyam…_" Monster spatula mengunyah dengan khidmat. Tak lama, hal horror itupun sirna. Lumut hijau berangsur-angsur menghilang dan hantu spatula pergi dengan perut kenyang. Jam empat pagi…serasa mimpi. Hening, hingga pagi menjelang.

Setelah kejadian itu, semuanya berjalan normal kembali. Hanya spongebob yang mengetahui kejujuran hati Squid. Sejak saat itu, Spongebob berjanji akan terus mengganggu tetangga satunya itu. Dimanapun dan kapanpun. Benar jika ilmu pengetahuan mengatakan bahwa Sponge tidaklah memiliki otak. Namun, bukankah otak tak diperlukan dalam hal cinta? Hmm..hubungan yang rumit.

XXX


End file.
